Grand Wheelie
|ability=Wheel |category=Mid-boss |point value = 4200 |notes = 150 HP }} Grand Wheelie is a giant Wheelie that first appeared as a mid-boss in Kirby's Adventure and its remake. Like its smaller counterparts, it gives the Wheel ability. Physical Appearance As stated above, Grand Wheelie is simply a huge Wheelie. Unlike the other bosses, its design was given minimal changes besides its eye size and body shape, until Kirby: Triple Deluxe, where it received a modernized update with a heavy-duty harness and motor. This updated version of Grand Wheelie bears a heavy resemblance to King Dedede's Wheelie Bike Dedede Custom in Kirby Air Ride, but with orange armor instead of red. Its eye is blue and always narrowed angrily with it now having its eyelids being gray. Its upgraded version, Grand Wheelie DX, sports red armor. Its eye glows yellow and is mostly covered by a grill making its eyes resemble headlights. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Grand Wheelie first appears in Ice Cream Island. Its main form of attack is to try to run over Kirby. Sometimes it will stop, fall on its side, and summon a Wheelie to attack Kirby; inhaling this Wheelie does not give the Wheel ability. Grand Wheelie may also turn around to try to run over Kirby after missing, or may turn early as a way of feigning. Grand Wheelie may also hop in place up to three times. A more aggressive Grand Wheelie appears in the Arena in Butter Building, as well as in Stage 5 of Rainbow Resort. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Grand Wheelie appears in the Revenge of the King sub-game. His first appearance is as the optional mid-boss in Crash Clouds, taking the place of Bonkers. His alternate palette version appears in The Revenge as the second mid-boss fought. Grand Wheelie appears in The True Arena as part of the True Mid-Boss All Stars. He acts mostly the same as before. If he runs into a wall, the impact will produce a star. Wheelies that he summons can be swallowed for the Wheel ability. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Grand Wheelie first appears in Stage 1 of Lollipop Land. Attacks Normal Form Grand Wheelie has five different moves it can use initially. It can jump in place three times, as it could before. It can try to run over Kirby; if it hits the wall, it will fall over and produce a star. It can spin around, releasing exhaust as it does. It can throw out three nuts and bolts that bounce on the ground; nuts bounce low and bolts bounce high. It can drive in a zig-zag, zigging and zagging twice, before hitting the wall and producing a star. Grand Wheelie's attack pattern is as follows: *Triple Jump *Dash *Exhaust *Nuts and Bolts *Triple Jump *Zig-Zag *Nuts and Bolts *Triple Jump *Exhaust At half health, Grand Wheelie gains a new attack, as well as altered versions of some of its other moves. It can start spinning in the air, fly to the opposite upper corner, and then try to dive bomb Kirby, producing two stars on impact. It can zig-zag, but then return the way it came before hitting the wall. It can start to drive forward before turning back, then turning back again. Its new attack pattern is as follows: *Dive *Dash *Zig-Zag Double Back *Feigning Dash *Dive *Dash *Exhaust *Zig-Zag *Triple Jump *Dash *Dive From this point on, the attack pattern goes as follows: *Zig-Zag Double Back *Nuts and Bolts *Feigning Dash *Dive *Dash *Exhaust *Zig-Zag *Triple Jump *Dash *Dive *Dash DX Form It can jump in place three times. It can start to drive forward before turning back, then turning back again. It can squish down and then drive forward very quickly, dropping two nuts and bolts upon impact with the wall. It can spin around while releasing exhaust, then continue spinning in Kirby's direction; when it is spinning without exhaust, it is invincible. It can throw four nuts and bolts instead of three. It can turn around during the dash to try to pursue Kirby if jumped over. Its attack pattern is as follows: *Triple Jump *Feigning Dash *Rocket Start *Triple Jump *Exhaust Spin *Dash *Nuts and Bolts At half health, Grand Wheelie can start spinning in the air, fly to the opposite upper corner, and then try to dive bomb Kirby, producing a star on impact before flying into the air again and diving again, producing two stars on impact. It can jump twice instead of three times. It can squish down and then drive forward very quickly before turn jumping and dashing the other way, dropping two nuts and bolts upon impact with the wall. It can spin around while releasing exhaust, then continue spinning in Kirby's direction, dropping four nuts and bolts when not releasing exhaust. Its new attack pattern is as follows: *Double Dive *Dash *Double Jump *Turn Jump Rocket Start *Nuts and Bolts Exhaust Spin *Double Jump *Turn Jump Rocket Start *Double Dive *Dash *Double Jump *Turn Jump Rocket Start *Nuts and Bolts Exhaust Spin *Dash *Double Jump *Turn Jump Rocket Start Artwork KA Grand Wheelie.png|Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_Grand_Wheelie_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery KA Grand Wheelie screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Grand Wheelie 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) NID Grand Wheelie.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Grand Wheelie 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KSSU Grand Wheelie.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Grand Wheelie AP.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KTD_Grand_Wheelie.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Grand Wheelie pic.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) Sprites and Models KA Grand Wheelie sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Grand Wheelie sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) GrandwheelieKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Grand Wheelie sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) GrandwheelieKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Grand Wheelie sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) TDX_Grand_Wheelie.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' TDX_Grand_Wheelie_DX.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) de:Mega Wheelie es:Gran Wheelie fr:Grand Roulli it:Gran Ruotaccio ja:グランドウィリー ru:Великий Вили zh:大型轮胎 Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Wheel Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Wheelies Category:Remake-exclusive Characters